


By Noon

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Collection of Poems [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kings & Queens, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: A Queen she is, and a Queen she shall forever be.





	By Noon

You awake to the sound of drums,

Far off in the distance.

Echoing behind it is the hums,

From the resistance.

 

They sing:

“All evil shall fall,

And hope it shall bring,

To those big and small.

 

The Kingdom of ice,

Shall melt to nothing.

Their blood is the price,

For the commoners suffering.”

 

Footsteps run down the halls,

The metallic sound of armored knights,

And the  _ bang _ of the barricade as it falls,

You see them running along the walls with lights.

 

A knock

You turn to the door

A maid bids you to walk

You place your feet on the floor

 

Upon your belly, you place your hand

You feel a kick

You struggle to stand

And begin to feel sick

 

The woman rushes to you

As she should

He was coming soon, that you knew

You stood

 

“Milady,” The maid spoke,

“We must hurry!”

She grabs your cloak,

her brows furrowed with worry.

 

_ Such a silly woman, _ you muse,

_ A queen cannot be seen running. _

You slowly slip on your shoes,

And smile with cunning.

 

“You need not worry,” You laugh,

“The warriors shall win.”

You smile at the prized member of your staff.

And think,  _ I did not say who would win. _

 

A shout

“The rebels are in the castle!”

A warning bell rings out

You sigh,  _ wars are a hassle _

 

The maid screams in fright

As a group of rebels round the corner

You place your hand of her shoulder, “It’s alright.”

The leader bows, “It’s an honour!”

 

You smile kindly

“Don’t forget to bring me his head.”

The hand upon you stomach strokes idly 

The maid looks at you with dread.

 

“My queen, you are the traitor.”

She gasps out in horror.

“A traitor? To that dictator?”

You laugh, “He’s just a bother.”

 

She tried to run,

The leader cuts her down.

You pout, “Oh well, what’s done is done.”

The leader bows, “We shall get your crown.”

 

An explosion sounds

The rebels disappear to kill the King

You slowly make your way to the castle grounds

Tossing into a pond your ring.

 

He was never meant to be King

It was your right,

And his head your rebels shall bring

You gaze up at the stars, “Such a wonderful night.”

 

You, and your unborn son,

Shall be the only royals

To survive when the deed is done

No one alive who is disloyal.

 

The blight on your Queendom,

Will be gone soon.

No more false wisdom,

Shall be uttered by noon.

  
  
  



End file.
